His butler, Forever together (SebastianXCiel)
by crazyforbbfanfic
Summary: Ciel is adapting to his new life of being a demon, but still tending to his needs. What happens when Sebastian kisses him all of a sudden? , not good with summaries. But please read since I am (or i think) that I am a good writer. Rated M for the future, just in case :P
1. Chapter 1

His Butler, Forever Together

* * *

Ciel P.O.V

I sat down at my desk with the mountains of paperwork staring at me, as if they were to attack and slowly eat me alive. I sighed to myself. Being the Queen's helper is rough at times, since I am (even though I hate to admit) still a child; and forever will be since I am now immortal. But the paper work helps. I helps me hide my emotions into a cloudy fog that nobody can see through.

Except Sebastian.

Sebastian, oh how I lov- _~ahem~_ enjoy his name. He always knew if something was bothering me or how I felt at the time. I hate this ability he has.. The ability to figure me out. Sometimes I wish I could run away and escape the contract and all of this, but I know I wouldn't survive without him. Besides, he can find me, no matter where I am.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by two loud, yet distinctive, knock I knew it was Sebastian before he even opened the door. His knocks areloud, yet very gentle.

"My lord, I have brought your tea." Sebastian said rolling the cart in front of him. Sure enough, there sat the teapot with a teacup and saucer.

"Very well." I replied. I set the papers that I was working on aside and tidied up some of the mess. I didn't look up at him, I couldn't for the fear that I would do or say something that could give him a hint on how I feel about him. I can't let him tease me forever! And forever is an extremely long time (since I am now and forever will be a demon).

Sebastian delicately placed the teacup and saucer in front of me. I reached towards the finely decorated cup, grabbed it by its golden handle, and let the smell enter my nose. Earl Grey, My favorite.

"Earl Grey." I stated before I slowly drank some, enjoying the taste and warmth.

"Is there something wrong, bochan?" Sebastian asked. I panicked. He must have noticed how quiet I am. What should I say? What should I do?! I simply just shook my head, knowing that it wouldn't convince him. I looked up at him only to see a small frown on his face. I was right, It didn't convince him.

"Are you sure that you're okay, my lord?" Sebastian asked again. My defensive side took over hoping it helped convince him.

"Are you doubting my words, demon?!" I blurted out. I felt my face grow hot as I blushed. Dammit, why am I blushing? I looked down and grabbed my cup of tea, tying to hide behind the cup. It was obviously NOT working.

"I am sorry my lord, I did not mean to offend you... I just care about you too much..." Sebastian said his face flushed with pink all over. Sebastian cares about me, and he's admitting to it? More importantly, he's blushing. He's freaking blushing! What the devil is going on? I felt my face grow hot as well when I took a sip and started choking on my tea. He rushed to my side and put one hand on my shoulder and the other grabbed my chin and made me look at him. At his beautiful red eyes as they glowed.

"Are you alright, my lord?" Sebastian said in a gentle voice, worry in his red eyes. What is wrong with Sebastian? He never showed this much affection or worry towards me, especially to something as stupid as choking on a little bit of tea. It was his fault anyway!

"yea, I- I'm fine" was all I managed to say. I wanted to rip his hands off my body and tell him not to touch me, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. I couldn't.

"Good, because.. I love you..." Sebastian said to me slowly leaning in as he stared at my lips.

"What are you-!" I never got a chance to finish because Sebastian kissed me right then and there.

* * *

First story. Don't hate, just appreciate, okay?! Don't forget to tell me what you think.. uh.. yea.. anyway, crazyforbbfanfic out!


	2. Chapter 2

His Butler, Forever together

Ciel's P.O.V

My eyes opened wide. Why was he kissing me? More importantly, why did he just confess his love for me out of the blue when he was always so mysterious. He always said little to nothing. Always a few sentences here and there followed by the occasional 'Yes my lord', 'I am merely one hell of a butler', or 'A Phantomhive butler who doesn't do this much isn't worth his salt'.How could he come into my office, confess his love for me, and _kiss me_ when I'm trying to forget and lock away the feelings that I feel. Feelings that aren't suitable for a young Earl. Feelings of love, lust, and intimacy towards my butler. But then again, why couldn't I just pull away? Why didn't I yell at him or call of the contract? I am now a demon so I can care for myself. The reason: I was in love with him. As much as I wish that I could tear these feelings from my chest and love someone else, I can't. So I gave in. I closed my eyes, slowly leaning in, and kissed him back. I put my arms around his neck and enjoyed every minute of it. Sebastian slowly pulled away, opening his eyes and caressing my cheeks.

" S-Sebastian. Why did you stop?" I asked trying to sound normal when in reality I had so many butterflies in my stomach I thought I would slowly fly away. Sebastian just kept staring at me, his crimson eyes glowing as he ran his big hands in my soft hair. I gasped. He never did this before and it felt good. Not sexually good, just, good. He ran his hands along my face, exploring every little thing. It sent electricity through my spine. I wish we could stay like this forever. He slowly leaned in close to my ear and licked the rim. I opened my eyes wide and tensed up. Is he trying to-? My thoughts were interrupted by Sebastian.

"It's time to wake up, my lord." He whispered, looking at me with a small smile on his face. Wait.. what did he just say? As if Sebastian could possibly read my mind, he repeated,

"It's time to wake up, my lord.." No, no, NO! This can't be happening, we were so close! To see if this was actually true I stood up from the chair I was sitting on and walked to a nearby window. I opened the window, looking out of it. I was on the second floor, but I didn't seem very aware of my actions when I climbed it and sat on the edge. I looked back on Sebastian, seeing a smile on his face mad me mad. Was this damn demon mocking me? He walked towards me and I turned back to look out the window once more. I felt his gentle hands on my shoulders and felt him lean in.

"It's time to wake up, MY LORD..." He whispered the last words cold as ice. Before I even got a chance to say anything, Sebastian pushed me, making me fall to my death. I tried to scream but nothing would come out. The only voice I could hear was The taunting laugh of Sebastian. I closed my eyes, afraid of what would be awaiting when I hit below. It was taking a long time for me to fall, but I didn't notice. Would my demon self live? Or would my blood paint the grass red and allow the soil to drink up my blood? I was close to the ground when everything froze. My eyes were still closed, but I somehow felt that I was levitating a few inches from the grass. I could smell grass and it was awfully close and Sebastian's laugh had seized to exist.

When I opened my eyes I was back in my manor, yet this time on my bed. It was just a dream. The confession, the kiss, and everything else; just a bloody dream. I sighed, closing my eyes and rolling over to the other side of the bed. The kiss should have been a green light telling me that I was dreaming, but it felt.. real. I rolled over to the other side of the bed, getting comfortable, and grabbed a pillow and snuggled with it.

"Sebastian.." I muttered imagining my fluffy pillow was Sebastian. A very.. fluffy Sebastian. I smiled, imagining Sebastian's body next to mine. Imagined caressing him and him caressing back.

"Yes my lord?" I heard someone say. Sebastian! I opened my eyes quickly, sitting up on my bed looking at a Sebastian with a smirk on his face. "What is it that you need?" I threw my pillow at him, sending feathers flying everywhere.

"What in the devil's name are you doing in my room, Sebastian?!" I yelled for fear that he might know that I was thinking about him. My eyes turned red showing anger. My cheeks burned so hot, it hurt. They burned because I knew exactly why he was here: to dress me, of course.

"I came here to prepare you for the day; as I always do. I've been trying to wake you for quite a while, but you were too busy caught up in your dream." He smirked "May I ask what you were dreaming about?" I face burned hotter now. I can't possibly tell him what I was dreaming about. And why is he so interested? That damn demon.

"No you may not! Just prepare me for the day, that's an order!" I retorted. Sebastian bowed, followed by a 'Yes my lord'. He then swiftly picked out the clothes that I was to wear and laid them on the bed. He then took off my nightshirt, and began dressing me. He put on my shirt, brushing his hands along my chest making me turn red. Was he doing this on purpose? He then put on my and brushed against my member. He _was_ doing this on purpose. He then put on my jacket and tie, followed by my stockings and shoes. After he dressed me I put on my rings and my eye patch.

"You can stop pretending you didn't dream about me, master." Sebastian said. He continued cleaning up my room as I stood there dumbfounded. He knew all along? I tried to change the topic, but just dug myself into a deeper hole.

"What are you talking about, Sebastian? Just get breakfast ready." I said. He slowly walked over to me grabbing my chin just like he did in my dream. I blushed furiously trying not to look straight at his eyes. I didn't want to look, I wouldn't know how to react.

"You know, master," Sebastian started. "It's not very polite to not look at someone when they are talking." Damn Demon. I was acting like I really did dream about it. So I did look at him. Bad choice, as soon as I did my whole body lost feeling and I felt I was floating. I don't know what it was about those eyes that made me feel secure and made me smile. I just felt unstopable, as if I could rule the world. Sebastian probably notice my change of mood.

"Is there something wro-" He wasn't able to continue because I kissed him. I don't know why I did it, but it just felt right I closed my eyes and leaned in more, hoping he would soon join.. but he never did. I felt deeply rejected. How can I possibly go along as if this never happened? I just kissed my butler! I must be going mad!

Sebastian's P.O.V

I felt happy, surprised, and excited at the same time. As if many lovely kittens just attacked me out of nowhere, bombarding me with licks and scratches, and making me feel perfectly calm. The young earl just kissed me. I didn't know how to react so I just stayed there enjoying every little minute of it. I knew I should've joined in with him and kissed him back; but I was too taken aback by the event that I didn't do nothing at all. But it felt good. Like bochan was finally rewarding me from all the hard work that I have done. by something so simple, yet, so meaningful. The earl soon stopped looking up at me, small tears dwelling from his eyes.

"Sebastian, could you please excuse me for a moment. I will be down for breakfast soon." said a heart broken Ciel as he tried not to cry. I taken aback by this, did not want to experience one of my master's weak moment, just simply bowed and left. I could not bear to see my beautiful master cry. Oh, what have I done?


	3. Chapter 3

His butler, Forever together

Sebastian's P.O.V

I closed the wooden door and walked down the corridor, going down the stairs, taking a left then a right, and opened the door that lead to the kitchen. I closed the door quickly, then I took a deep breath. I was shaking. The young earl made me tremble, not from fear of course, but from surprise. I was surprised that he actually kissed me, and it felt good. Although I just knelt there on the floor and did nothing, it still felt good. I felt guilt. I should've kissed back. Am I in love with him? No nonsense. I tried shaking off the mere thought of being in love with my master but it kept coming back. I sat down in front of the kitchen door and began to caress my lips. His small, smooth lips on mine. For a beginner he was actually good. I smirked, moving my hand from my lips and beginning to caress my left cheek. I then slapped myself. How could I humiliate my master like that. He mustered up all of his courage to kiss me and I just greatly rejected him like he was Grell in kitty suit. I slapped myself over and over again, making it turn bright red. I then stopped, sat up and tended to master's breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen and arranged the food on the tea cart in a very beautiful manner, putting the eggs delicately on the plate followed by some bread and sausages. Then placed the teapot and teacup on the cart, placing the Violet Moon tea next to them. Just in case bocchan wanted something cool to drink, I placed a glass of pure orange juice. Then I calmly strolled the tea cart to the dining room area where I quiet Ciel sat coldly. He had no facial expression, it was hard even for me to figure him out. He must be very embarrassed. I strolled the cart to Ciel's side, trying to act normal as if he never kissed me.

"Your breakfast, my lord" I said calmly. He didn't look up, just kept looking the other direction. I placed the food in front of him, then pouring him some tea. Before eating, he took a small sip of the tea.

"Violet Moon." he stated. Still with a cold expression, he ate and drank. The quieter he got, the more I panicked inside. Is he going to be like this forever...? I must do something, now. I excused myself and walked out of the dining room as I planned an event that would make up for what I have done.

Ciel's P.O.V

I gazed with the corner of my eye at the butler walking away as if nothing happened about a hour ago, was this all an act or did he really not feel anything for me? Impossible, he was touching me in places where he has never touched me before, actually he brushed past them, but still he has never done that. This leaves me, sitting in my dining room wondering if he does or does not have feelings for me. Sure he greatly rejected my kiss, but that doesn't mean anything.. right? Oh who am I kidding, Sebastian obviously has no feelings for me whatsoever... I must be mad. I'm in love with my butler! I definitely am mad. I finished eating my breakfast and walked to my office. As I walked I couldn't help but thinking how Sebastian 'accidentally' brushed his hand against my member. My mind began to wonder. I thought about Sebastian and I kissing. We then began to stroke each other, moans escaping our mouths. I felt myself get hard. Sebastian crawled on top of me and began touching my chest, moving his hands further down until he reached my member. I then slowly began to moan as he stroked me, slow, then fast. My thoughts were interrupted as I hit something and fell down.

" Ow, God dammit." I said as I rubbed my forehead, slowly standing up. I looked up and to my surprise, I was at the door of my office. I looked around, hoping not on single being saw what just happened. I was too caught up on my day dream that I hit my forehead on the door. What a fool I am.

I opened the door and walked to the desk. The mountains of papers had surely decreased, but there was still much work to do. Besides, the work can help me stop thinking about that damn butler. I sat down at my desk and let out a deep sigh. How could I even forget him. He was the reason why I haven't died yet. He is also the main reason that I am now a demon, considering he was fighting for my soul with Claude. How can I forget someone that, even though I hate to admit, is so important to me. But I know I should. He doesn't love me. The only reason he has stuck around was because of the stupid contract. Nobody loves me.. I shed a tear and quickly wiped it away, I am not weak; I am Ciel Phantomhive, The young Earl and the Queen's right side. I will not be weak, I will not. With that I picked up a stack of papers and began to work, the same words rotating around my head, Without Sebastian I am weak.

Sebastian's P.O.V

With my master working and lunch being 4 hours away, I was able to go to town. I searched all kinds of stores for all kinds of things, things that I would need for that night. I put my hand into my coat pocket and took out a piece of paper; everything I needed for that night was written here. Candles, slutty cop costume, chocolates, handcuffs, and a slutty kitty costume. I got everything on the list, with less trouble than I first thought. I raced back to the manor, eager to prepare everything. As I entered, however, the sounds of china hitting the floor postponed my plan. I quickly ran to my room, where I hid the things that I had purchased, and ran back to the scene. As I suspected, May-Rin had dropped the china, again.

"I'm do so apologize, Sebastian I was trying to help when I tripped on the rug and the china came falling down. I'll clean it up, yes. May-Rin said in her usual way. She began to pick up the pieces, when she cut herself, a small drop of blood trickling from her finger.

"Ouch!" May-Rin let out a yelp making me shiver. The blood of a killer, like me, oozing out of her little finger. I behaved myself.

"May-Rin, you should go clean up your finger, will take care of this." I said trying not to smell her blood. She stood up, and walked out of the room, leaving me as turned on as ever. It wasn't May-Rin of course, it was her blood. But I couldn't possibly do that to her, it would scar her for life. I quickly brought myself back together and cleaned up the mess. I ran into the kitchen and began making lunch, Rolled cabbage and potato mint salad. Quick, yet very delicious. After leaving lunch to fully cook I ran to my room where I locked the door behind me.

I laid out the things on my bed, going through my list making sure I didn't miss a thing. I then began arranging the candles all over my room, a couple here and there. Next I placed the box of chocolates on my nightstand and fixed the candles that I have placed there before. I need this to be perfect. I hid the costumes in my wardrobe as I tidied my room up and left. I calmly walked to the kitchen, fixing my hair and suit as I walked through the corridors. When I finally entered the kitchen I began to work. I took out the cut up potatoes from the boiling water and placed them in a bowl. Following that I cut some carrots and added some mint into the bowl. After adding everything I mixed everything up in the bowl and them placing some on a beautiful plate. In the middle, I placed a small rolled cabbage, to top it all off. I admired my work and placed it on the tea cart. I made some Ceylon tea and added a nice cool champagne, just in case. I then placed the tea and the champagne on the tea cart and strolled out of the kitchen, through the corridors, and in front of the young earl's office. I knocked twice and came in., finding my master deep into his work.

"Young master, I have brought lunch." I said pushing the tea cart to his side. The young master didn't look at me, just cleared off some papers , to let some space for the food. I placed the food in front of him as well as his drinks, bowed and began to leave. But before I left, I made sure that I dropped the list I had made and quickly disappeared.

Ciel's P.O.V

Sebastian was quick to leave, which made my heart sink a little bit. I knew he didn't feel the same way that I did. In fact, the reason on why he is so quick to leave might be because he is disgusted by me. I sighed and continued to eat. I will not lie, the food was really good, but I couldn't concentrate on the taste because I was too busy thinking about Sebastian. After lunch, I stood up and looked around the room. Sebastian was so eager to leave that he even left the tea cart here. That stupid demon. I placed my empty dishes on the cart, then I began to eye the room. Then I noticed a piece of folded paper in the middle of the room. Perhaps Sebastian dropped it when he left. I walked towards it and unfolded it. It was a list.

"Candles, slutty cop costume, chocolates, handcuffs, and a slutty kitty costume? What in the devil is this damn demon up to?"

End of chapter 3! I'm sorry it took so long but I was on a trip and then I was attacked by school work. But here it is! I hope you enjoy and review! please review by the way. It always makes me want to write more. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written. YAY!


End file.
